


And so the lamb stayed

by ChicagosAngel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Hannibal AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cannibilism, Mentions of gore and blood, Patrick is Will Graham, Pete is Hannibal, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosAngel/pseuds/ChicagosAngel
Summary: This is just a request a friend of mine asked me to do with Peterick but Hannibal the show. Enjoy reading it!





	And so the lamb stayed

Cold; that was all Patrick could feel as he stood outside the house, outside where rain lashed down in violent torrents and the sky was like a firework show of thunder echoing while lightning illuminated the clouds. His whole being was drenched, but it wasn't because of the storm that Patrick was cold; oh no, the person he knew was waiting inside his house was why he felt cold. Another crash of thunder and he was finally walking up the stone path to the front porch, he hesitated to open the door for fear that if he didn’t steel his nerves now he would crack under the gaze of the golden eyes waiting for him inside the house; with a forced breath and a shaking hand reaching for the gun at his belt, Patrick pushed the door open and stared into the dark house. No, Patrick realized with a sick feeling as he saw the faint light of the fluorescent glow from the kitchen, not totally dark at all; cautiously he made his way inside, looking around like an alert cat.

_ or a terrified mouse  _ he thought as he rounded the corner. 

Patrick frown and furrowed his brows in confusion but a sound behind him had his gun pointed right at the smiling figuring of Dr. Wentz standing in the entrance doorway, the storm outside silhouetting him like the shadowy figure of the Wendigo of Patrick’s nightmares; hands shaking and breath coming out in uneven puffs, Patrick tried to steady himself as Pete stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him quietly. In all sense of the term time seemed to freeze, Patrick’s heartbeat could rival that of the thunder and Pete walking with the calmness of a predator knowing he’d already caught his prey; a few feet from Patrick and the man backed up, Pete’s smiled was soft and cold but twisted into a sickening grin watching the fear practically rolling off Patrick. The gun felt cold in Patrick’s hands, the metal clammy and digging into his hand but now it seemed his motor skills were deciding to hide away with the rest of his sensibility.

“Why” Patrick finally croaked, a crash of thunder outside causing lightning to light up Pete’s form and to Patrick’s horror the man was wearing a suit of practical blood “why?”

“you’re wet” Pete’s voice sent a chill down Patrick’s spine, another step closer and he tilted his head thoughtfully “Were you outside? You’ll catch a cold, you know”

“ _ Don’t”  _ Patrick’s voice cracked as he took a step back, nothing was making sense yet at the same time everything was “don’t you dare pretend you don’t know why I’m here, don’t you pretend you don’t know what’s going on”

“I’m not pretending anything” that smile no longer looks calculated nor purposeful, now it’s faded a tad to one of icy cold indifference “you’re the one making assumptions. As my previous statement still stands, you’ll get sick in those clothes if you don’t take them off”

 

Patrick’s throat was closing up “you-what…”

Pete’s smile had dropped finally to a blank slate face “I’m not denying everything I’ve done, I’m not pretending anything as you’ve accused me of. You’re soaking wet and most likely came here with blood on your mind, torturing yourself over whatever little fantasy you concocted inside your mind and as entertaining as this has been I’ve tired of it quickly. You’re dripping on the floor, you’re likely to get a cold or bronchitis”

Patrick swallowed weakly, confidence waning and slowly began to lower the gun “this is all a joke to you isn’t it?”

Pete frowned and suddenly was in Patrick’s space, the smaller man squeaked and stumbled back only to find he’d sandwiched himself between Pete and the wall “apparently you think it is, or perhaps the cold has deafened you? I don’t deny what I’ve done, I know why you’re here but that’s something we will discuss after you’ve dressed in something warmer”

“get away from me” Patrick’s voice was strained but his body still wouldn’t listen to him, frozen underneath a fool’s gold gaze threatening to unravel Patrick’s already waning confidence “I’m not stupid enough to let you leave me vulnerable”

“I’ve had you vulnerable before” and that tone dropping a few octaves, the sudden glint in those eyes and the way Pete moves slowly to pry the gun from Patrick’s hands has the smaller man whimpering with a shiver “you can come with me easily, or I can do something that will haunt me ‘till the end of my days. Your pick, Mr. Stump?”

Patrick knows he should try and get his gun back, knows he shouldn’t be so submissive to this murderer-this fucking serial killer...but as Patrick has come to find out, he can’t deny Pete anything. It was like a lamb walking into a lion’s den willingly, the lion’s claws digging into his wrist as he pulled down the hall to the all-too familiar bedroom; reality suddenly came back and Patrick tried pulling away, tried throwing himself out into the hall, but the door had already closed and all that happened was Pete slamming Patrick into the door and pinning him by his throat. A gurgled cry of pain rose from Patrick, tears filling his eyes as he panted in fear as those golden eyes turned to a dark amber with warning written in them; he trembled as Pete loosened his hold on Patrick’s throat, a predatory look flashed in his eyes as Patrick swallowed and his apple jerked against his palm. 

 

“I won’t aim for any vital parts, but if you do that again I’m going to be disappointed if I have to taint the meat with lead” he felt Patrick tense and watched as tears dripping down the man’s cheeks, Pete gave Patrick a sick smile leaned in closer “did you think you were safe from me? Darling, you can live with even the slightest bit of skin missing”

Tears began to turn into small hiccuping sobs “please no” Patrick croaked “I don’t want to be eaten”

“Depending on your behavior, maybe you won’t be on the menu” Pete purred and leaned closer to drag his tongue along Patrick’s jaw “but you’re so tempting…”

“You promised you’d never hurt me” Patrick blurted those words without them reaching his mind, as soon as he said them he felt like a child believing in a creature like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.

But Pete did pause, then slid his hand slowly down Patrick’s chest ‘till he paused and pressed where Patrick’s organs were “I did...but you hurt me first”

What? “I haven’t done anything to you” 

The chuckle Patrick heard sent goosebumps along his body “you’re nowhere near innocent, Patrick Stump, keep acting like you don’t know and I’ll be sucking on your ribs quicker than you think”

Patrick froze up again and whimpered, the sobs returning “I haven’t done anything to you”

All the doctor did was sigh and step back, Patrick watched him confused as he made his way to the bathroom connected to the room; Pete came back out wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that clung to him and left nothing to the imagination, Patrick swallowed thickly as his tongue recalled the taste of that skin-he pressed his palms to his eyes and tried willing away the arousal growing, there was a possibility this man would kill him and his cock was getting stiff. An annoyed sigh made him lift his head, Pete was standing beside the bed with arms crossed over his chest and head tilted with an annoyed look on his face; Patrick blinked and saw the clothes he’d left at Pete’s sitting on the bed. Oh, right, Pete told him to undress...at this point Patrick didn’t know why he wasn’t running, Pete didn’t appear to have the gun on him and even if he caught Patrick he could still fight back; yet he found himself somewhat struggling to get out of sopping wet jeans, shivering as the cold denim dragged against his skin and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Patrick had unbuttoned the shirt completely when Pete was suddenly right there, the man jumped and pressed himself back against the door whimpering; he shivered as hands reached out to pet his stomach, hands sliding up then back down his sides ‘till the curled painfully and possessively tight around his hips. Patrick’s cheeks felt hot and he shivered, he looked up expecting those dark eyes to be watching him but instead they were mapping along Patrick’s body; like a butcher Patrick thought with a shiver, a butcher deciding where best to start cutting. It genuinely surprised him when Pete kissed him; he winced when nails dug into his chin but soft lips made him forget the stinging, he whimpered and shivered as he pressed himself against the warm body in front of him. Pete moved his hand to fit against Patrick’s jaw, tongue slipping past cherry lips to devour the younger man’s mouth and Patrick let him; the kiss was hunger, possession, and a kind of anger Patrick was terrified of but it was true what Pete had once said during a therapy session, Patrick was drawn into serial killers like a moth to a burning oil lamp just waiting to be burnt up.

Patrick looped his arms around Pete’s neck, Pete’s other arm wrapped around Patrick’s waist and pulled him closer against him as if they could meld together, when they broke for air Patrick’s pupils felt blown out and he trembled in Pete’s arms; what was he doing, why was he doing this? The way Pete was looking at him, so much possession and hunger, Patrick’s mind scrambled for any reason while trying to not think about the fact that he had practically given up to whatever Pete wanted to do. 

“I can’t kill you” Pete mumbled suddenly, reaching up and tracing Patrick’s bottom lip with his thumb “you temptress, you’ve caught me in a spell where I dare not kill you, I couldn’t live if I took away your pulse..” Patrick shuddered and whimpered when Pete dipped his head and bite at Patrick’s jaw “your blood, your skin, the muscle and sinew, your bones, I can’t take your pulse away. You know I can never hurt you, that’s why I’m letting what you did go”

“I haven’t done anything” Patrick croaked out, moaning loudly as Pete sucked a bruise at the junction where his shoulder met his collarbone “oh, Pete!”

“You slept with Dr. Yao” Pete growled, heat against Patrick’s skin making the smaller man whimpering.

“I-that was before-” Patrick cried out as Pete bit down and squeezed Patrick’s hips in a near vice grip “I didn’t know how you felt before! She was before I slept with you!”

Pete suddenly pushed away and jerked Patrick with him, he shoved the younger man onto the bed and immediately began biting at Patrick’s collar bone, his chest, sucking dark angry bruises on Patrick’s stomach while the younger cried out and arched his back. Pete took his time sucking and biting Patrick’s thighs, the desire to tear the flesh was prominent but Pete couldn’t indulge in it with the sounds Patrick was making; he moved to loom over the younger, Patrick looking up at him with tears in his eyes and cherry kiss-bitten lips parted. 

“What am I, Patrick?” 

The question caught Patrick off guard, what? “I...what?”

Pete’s smile was sick, he leaned down and blew at Patrick’s face “what am I, Patrick?”

“I…” Patrick’s current lust-addled brain was trying to form words, if his brain cells could stop screaming at him to spread his legs or try grinding up against Pete that’d be great “you’re...a psychiatrist, last I checked...not a very good one” 

Pete smirked started to move down to suck a bruise at the hollow of Patrick’s throat “good enough to get what I want, to get people to do what I want”

“then-ah! Is that all I am? A pawn then, you don’t truly love me-fuck!” Patrick tried jerking away but Pete gripped his hips and held him down, the place where he’d bitten Patrick now an angry red.

“Don’t you dare” Pete reminded Patrick of a wild animal now, pupils blown out and voice rough “don’t you dare act as if you weren’t something I’ve treasured above all else, above my own desires and lust for blood. You asked me to stop for a week and I did, you asked me if I was the killer you’ve been trying to hunt down and I gave you my answer”

Patrick winced as Pete laved his tongue over the bitemark, he stared up at the ceiling trembling “I-how am I supposed to know that? You’re a cannibal, is that what you want? You’re a cannibal, you’re a serial killer, you’re disgusting and horrid, you’re a manipulative bastard and you don’t love me”

Pete stopped sucking a hickey into Patrick’s stomach, the look he gave him sending fear skittering across his spine like spectral fingers “I have destroyed the world, I killed and lied and ate and rebuilt a world for you to live in. I got what I wanted, a world where only something as beautiful as you could exist, I have burned  and raised your new world from the ashes and you still question my love for you”

“Tell me why I shouldn't believe that you’ve manipulated my affections, that I’m not a toy in a string of murders” and now the arousal has given way to fear of Pete deciding to shoot Patrick now “tell me why, Dr. Wentz”

Pete growled and moved off of Patrick “lay in the center, don’t argue with me” 

Patrick said nothing as he moved to do so, frowning but his mouth went dry instantly as Pete made quick work of his clothes; he loomed over Patrick again and looked the man over before leaning down and kissing Patrick hungrily again, sucking on his tongue and Patrick began letting out desperate sounds. Patrick’s shirt was slid from his shoulders and Pete hooked his fingers into the band of Patrick’s boxers, Patrick lifted his hips and hissed as the fabric dragged along his cock; they were tossed somewhere else in the room and Patrick threw his head back with a broken gasp as Pete pressed their members together. He started grinding down, grunting while Patrick gasped and moaned from the pleasure blossoming.

“Do you need me to burn the city down? Burn the world? Kill everyone and anything that even dare look at you, find every last person you’ve ever touched and rip them open to eat their memories of fucking you so they are only mine alone?”

“You’re so fucked up” Patrick croaked, yet he was the one desperate for this fucked up man to ruin him again “I gave you something precious to me”

“And I have cherished it” Pete whispered softly, leaning down to nip at Patrick’s lips “You gave me your virginity, Patrick, you gave me something so precious that I dare not break my promise”

“pr-promise?” Patrick looked at him with foggy eyes, he choked on a breath as he started to move against Pete “oh Peter” his back arched at the feeling of heat.

Pete groaned and latched onto Patrick’s neck to taste the salty skin “I promised I would touch no one, I would love no one but you alone” a low moan and he sat back on his knees, Patrick whined but Pete shushed him and reached down to curl fingers around Patrick’s cock “I’d burn the city down to show you the lights” 

Patrick’s back arched as Pete began pumping him, he gripped the sheets of the bed and bit his lip as he tried thrusting into Pete’s grip but Pete moved to press his free arm over Patrick’s waist to hold him down; he glared at Pete’s smug face but didn’t try hiding his sounds, he was pretty sure he’d already broken as soon as he stepped into the killer’s house. Dizzy was the best way to describe Patrick then, a dizzy moaning desperate mess underneath Pete’s control; when the hand was no longer around Patrick’s cock he whined in disapproval but Pete shushed, he moved to get something from somewhere and when he returned Patrick squealed as two cold wet fingers pressed at his entrance. He was unable to say anything as they pressed into him and he hissed at the stretch, Pete kissed his stomach and murmured soft assurances. 

“I love you, Patrick, everything I have done I have done for you. Every action I have done was for you, every moment of suffering has been to build a beautiful world for you” Pete added a third finger and watched Patrick melt into putty as he brushed that bundle of nerves for the perfect reaction “You gave yourself to me, soul, body, and mind. I have cherished every moment of you, ever part of you and every second I can taste you I have never wasted. Yes I have sinned, yes I have killed to consume the flesh of mankind, but I could never eat you my love”

“Pete” Patrick choked, eyes rolling back as Pete pressed against his prostate “oh God-Pete please I…”

“You came here with the intention to kill me, Patrick” Pete crooked his fingers one last time before pulling them out, he spread Patrick’s legs to line himself up with Patrick’s entrance before pressing into the tight heat “I came home with the intention of bedding my lover”

“Oh” Patrick moaned as the head slipped past the ring of muscles, he gasped as Pete started to rock his hips as he coaxed Patrick to relax “I-you know I wouldn't’ have been able to kill you, you would’ve used that against me”

“No” Pete hissed as he thrusted forward and bottomed out finally “Oh God...no, no I wouldn’t have...I would’ve let you kill me if it meant you found closure” 

Nothing else was said after that, apart from sounds of pleasures and pleas; the two were lost in each other after that, desperation and lust a maze that they navigated through to find the center of this labyrinth, the center where their love for each other waited and brewed and grew until it finally crashed and Patrick was filled with Pete’s love. The high felt amazing, the afterglow wrapping around the two like a blanket of comfort as Patrick curled against Pete; his head rested on Pete’s chest, rising as the other attempted to catch his breath.

“Pete?” Patrick whimpered after a few seconds, he was trembling and Pete began to wonder if he’d been too rough “I don’t want to kill you, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want  _ you,  _ you and nothing else”

Pete paused in thought and rolled over to cradle Patrick in his arms, the younger whimpering as Pete kissed his bruised lips “You don’t have to kill me, Patrick, not if you don’t want to. I want nothing more than  you, haven’t I made that clear enough?”

“You have” Patrick whispered weakly, eyes shining with tears and pure adoration.

Pete smiled softly as he reached up to card his fingers through Patrick’s hair “I know what I do is wrong, Patrick, but the thrill of it is intoxicating, yet it comes nowhere near as addictive as you” he kissed him again, biting softly at his bottom lip “You have me, Patrick, every part of my being and soul belongs to you. Stay with me love, stay with me”

and so the little lamb stays with the lion.


End file.
